Foto navideña
by sonrais777
Summary: Adrien quería un fotografía de navidad con sus amigos, incluyendo a Marinette, pero al no conseguirla como Adrien, entonces la obtendría como Chat Noir.


**Hola a todos! Estoy llena del espíritu navideño, aunque en realidad es por toda el azúcar que he comido XD Y bueno, ya hice un Feligette de este día, ahora toca un pequeño MariChat! Espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Gracias a todos, donde quiera que estén, felices fiestas y un abrazo de chocolate y mazapán. Agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie y personajes y… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Foto navideña.

Capítulo único.

Chat Noir estaba listo, su gorro navideño tapaba una de sus orejas de gato y tenía encima una corta y cálida capa roja con blanco, todo cortesía de Marinette.

-Vamos princess, estás tardando.

-¡Ya voy!- le dijo Marinette desde su habitación, Chat sonrió y se quedó un momento observando el paisaje que ofrecía el balcón de Marinette. ¿Y qué hacía allí el gato de Paris? Esperando a Marinette para hacer una foto navideña.

Alya fue la que le dio la idea, hacerse una foto navideña entre los amigos, se habían reunido con sus amigos en el parque, iba a ser una foto entre Alya, Nino, Marinette y él. Alya había puesto a Marinette entre él y Nino, Alya abrazaba a Nino de su brazo y le instó con la mirada acercarse más a Marinette para que saliera en la foto, la cámara se había puesto sobre una estatua lista para tomar la foto con el temporizador, Marinette parecía nerviosa, pero antes de hacer algo la foto se tomó justo en el momento en que Chloe hacía a un lado a Marinette para abrazar a Adrien. Después de eso no se pudieron tomar otra foto de grupo y Marinette tuvo que regresar a la panadería ya que había prometido ayudar a sus padres, así que no tuvo su foto con ella.

Y por eso es que Chat Noir le pidió que hicieran una foto navideña, quería esa foto con Marinette y se llevaban a las mil maravillas, bueno, tenían una gran amistad desde que empezó a visitarla, y Marinette había propuesto que si bien hacían una foto de navidad debían estar con los atuendos apropiados. A Chat aquello le causó ilusión, le dijo exactamente lo que quería y Marinette lo había hecho estupendo.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- Chat Noir sonrió, desde hacía un tiempo tenía curiosidad de cómo sería el disfraz de Marinette, ella no le había dado ninguna pista aunque había visto la tela roja y blanca en su máquina de coser no se daba una idea.

-Te estoy esperando…- canturreó el gato con una sonrisa y al fin la puerta de la escotilla se abrió y la sonrisa del héroe se congeló.

-Perdona la demora.- dijo Marinette en un traje de santa femenino, era un vestido sin mangas de escote discreto y de falta en A que llegaba a sus rodillas con todo y gorro incluido, pero también tenía algo más, una bufanda roja de lunares negros, en resumen… se veía preciosa.- ¿Cómo me veo?

-Ah, ah… pu-pues t-te ves… te ves… - Marinette sonrió con ligero sonrojo.

-Parece que el gato se ha comido su propia lengua.- Chat se sonrojó apenado y se aclaró la garganta.

-Lo siento, es que te ves purreciosa, princess.

-Gracias Chat Noir, eres muy gentil. Y bien, hora de la foto.- Marinette puso su celular sobre una mesita que tenía allí.

-Princesa, quisiera preguntar… la bufanda que estás usando.

-¿No te gusta? Pensé que se vería bien, tenía pensado hacer una gargantilla pero se me acabó la tela.

-En realidad, t-te queda muy bien.

-Gracias, muy bien, en posición.- ambos se pusieron juntos y Marinette aprovechó para tomar del hombro a Chat para que estuviera más cerca.- ¡Di queso!

-¡Por favor, no!

-Entonces quiche.

-Mucho mejor.

-¿Listo?

-/¡Quiche!/- la cámara tomó la fotografía y Marinette tomó su cámara para volver con Chat Noir con una sonrisa.

-Quedó muy bien, sabes, podría ponerle un fondo para que no se vea parte de mi techo, tal vez…- pero Chat no escuchaba a Marinette, estaba encantado con esa fotografía que guardaría con recelo, mirando a Marinette sonreír a la cámara al igual que él, era una visión hermosa.- Chat, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Es perfecta.

-¿Cómo?

-Es perfecta. Gracias Marinette, apreciaré esta fotografía con mis nueve vidas.- Marinette sonrió enternecida al ver la expresión de Chat Noir, parecía la de un niño pequeño.

-Yo también Chat Noir, ahora ven, vamos a editar el fondo.

-¿Podemos hacer otra? Esta vez quiero cargarte.

-Ni loca, me vas a tirar.

-¡Eh! ¡No es cierto! ¿Es que no ves mis músculos?

-¡Olvídalo Chat!

-¡Marinette!- Chat se rió pero consiguió otras fotografías, incluso una donde la cargaba. Sonrió al ver la primera foto, era perfecta en muchos aspectos, comenzando con Marinette. Ya el próximo año le pediría una como Adrien sin Chloe cerca. Ya que deseaba guardar más recuerdos como ese junto con Marinette.

….

 **Y… espero les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer y felices fiestas, dejen review como regalo de navidad y nada de tomatazos, aunque una almohada de Nathaniel o de ambos Chat Noir es bien recibida XD Y bueno, aparte de que les mando mis mejores deseos y un abrazo a cada uno de chocolate y mazapán… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
